villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DarkUnknownWarrior/Pure Evil Proposal: Satan (Shaitan's Warrior)
Hello. This is a new page which i recently made about the Satan (Shaitan's Warrior). If anyone wants to check the movie out (Although it's on Serbian), here's the URL: (Click Here). What's The Work Satan or Shaitan, is the main evil-character of the film "Shaitan's Warrior", an older Serbian movie released in 2006. The movie about the main student known as Stanislav, who later on found the book which brings the Satan to the real world, which started massively taking lives of people which bullied Stanislav. Who is this Beast? As mentioned, the main evil of the film. In the film, Satan firstly takes life of four men which tried beating up Stanislav. After of which, Stanislav went home, and his father saw Stanislav with the book, finding out that it's a cult book, reading the book bringing Satan to life, as Satan obviously killed his father and (mother probably which was innocently watching the scene). Later on, Satan even tried killing Stanislav which got him into the Earth, but didn't because Stanislav promised him for next victims and next chaos. As one of the main heroic character finds out the history about the Satan, which killed numerous victims in the past, even warlords which we're very educated about battling, but no one defeated the Satan. A girl makes a party, and Stanislav finds out about it, bringing Satan there, which created an literal massacre, killing ton of innocent men and woman, and taking the girl to a dungeon. In the end, one of the heroes actually pulls Satan into a hell portal, where both of them got locked up, and Stanislav got pushed inside too by a ghost of his father. MORAL EVENT HORIZON Absolute none. The Satan is not caring who it is, he was going to kill anyone who he sees. Even Stanislav who brought him to Earth again, was about to kill him, but did not because Stanislav promised a massacre, which obviously happened. He killed so many victims in the past, and in the film. Has no any remorse for is actions, as he is the Satanic Warlord, which just lives on killing victims. The Satan literally lives to kill innocent victims, and take their lives. There's nothing else what the Satan does here except of waiting for the next victim to get brutally murdered. He just wants to terminate anyone who he sees, or who is being evil towards Stanislav in the film. But in the past of the film, the Satan clearly was a beast which killed anyone who he sees. MORAL AGENCY Yes he can understand languages and understand his actions. In the scene with Stanislav getting threathened, the Satan let Stanislav speak and understand all of his words, Satan was close to killing him, but did not kill him because of Stanislav's promise of creating to massacre. According to the wikipedia page about "Shaitan" it says that "the shayatin are exclusively evil". But he still does his evil deeds because of the pleasurement of killings and making Stanislav get his vengance. Final Score You decide. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals